


fill me to the top

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Modern Royalty, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Perfect. All this, just perfect. Because a hard-on at three in the afternoon accompanied by the very loud and clear sound of Taeyong’s moaning and Johnny’s low grunting is just what Doyoung needs.





	fill me to the top

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to allison for taunting me with [this tweet](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86/status/1035176293837357057) and getting me so restless i had no choice but write it. the true queen (i apologize in advance for being awful at this beta thing maybe i'm just too lazy)
> 
> do not repost without permission.

Doyoung can still remember the day he was accepted as a member of the royal guard.

It’s midsummer, too hot and stuffy inside his cubicle apartment. He has the curtains drawn out and the window wide open, any resemblance of a breeze not even close to going past his building. There are times he regrets living so far into the city, surrounded by skyscrapers that block the wind from getting to his building. But it’s convenient; it’s close to everything he needs and it’s the cheapest rent he can afford.

He sighs, brushing his damp bangs from a fresh shower out of his face. There is a pile of unopened mail on his coffee table, and as he throws the ones he got on his way back from the store on top of them, he decides that maybe it’s a good idea to start digging through the papers.

The first one is his electricity bill, one he doesn’t have to pay for another week or so. Then comes a letter from his mother and he laughs, because she knows she could just text him or give him a call yet insists on sending him handwritten letters. Scanning its content, he can feel his heart warm up at her kind words, never forgetting to tell him to take care of himself and stay safe.

His heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he puts the pink paper down and takes a look on the next one. It’s a simple white envelope with a blue seal on it, one Doyoung could recognize anywhere in the world at any given time. He takes a deep breath, fingers shaking as he reaches for the paper and rips it open.

It’s like relief washes over him, the weight of the entire world suddenly lifted off his shoulders. He had been waiting and waiting and _waiting_ for this for months, and he had mostly given up on hearing back from them. Being accepted as a member of the royal guard meant he was finally moving out of this tiny apartment, that he would get a much better paying salary and that finally, _finally_ he would be able to put everything he’s worked so hard for to action.

He was told to bring as little as he could, and two days later he is out of his apartment with a barely full carryon. His room in the palace basement isn’t much but it’s just enough. It doesn’t take long for him to settle in, and when he does, his superior hands him his new blue uniform and assigns him for security on the palace’s garden.

Truth is – there really isn’t much to look out for in the gardens. Everything is pretty and breathtaking and taken care of so well but Doyoung finds himself bored out of his mind more often than he would like to admit. His feet hurt from standing too much and he isn’t even allowed water breaks unless there is someone to cover for him – which there usually isn’t.

The most entertainment he gets is whenever a member of the royal family decides to stop by for some tea with some members of the royal court, and even then it’s just boring, superfluous chatter. It honestly blows him away how these people manage to talk about the amount of summer palaces they have scattered across the country or how many times a month they have been to the Maldives.

And then there are these two boys, who can’t be any older than he is. It’s a shame to admit he doesn’t know who they are – in fact, he barely knows anyone from the royal family, not bothering to get to know the monarchy of his own country before applying for the job. He doesn’t think they are a part of the royal family though – they are often dressed up in white button-downs and black slacks, unlike the red suits full of pins and badges he’s used to seeing on the monarch men.

He quickly learns the two are very much in love and Doyoung feels himself softening whenever he gets to watch them outside. They play around a lot, the tallest one of the two always with this big, goofy smile on his lips whenever the honey blonde haired boy does or say anything seemingly silly. It puts Doyoung at ease to watch them tease each other, and on those days time seems to go by faster and he doesn’t feel as tired.

It’s a month after he joined in when he is called into his superior’s office, and he suddenly wonders what he did wrong. He tries to recall if he ever stepped out of his spot, if he ever did anything that was worth getting him fired for. He can’t really remember, but it doesn’t stop his guts from twisting and turning and his fingers from shaking in mild anxiety.

“You have been requested for a position change,” his superior says, not really looking up at him from some papers on his desk. There’s a deep frown on his forehead and Doyoung suddenly finds himself frowning too.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re no longer going to be guarding the gardens,” he says with a firm voice, turning some pages.

“Did I do something wrong…?” Doyoung hesitates, fidgeting in place. Honestly, has he even done anything at all?

“You’re being requested as a personal bodyguard for the crown prince.” The guy finally looks up at him, looking as confused as Doyoung feels. “I don’t know what you’ve done to get such a request by the crown prince himself, but congratulations.”

He is handed a brand new black suit and is quickly dismissed with a heavy pat on the shoulder. That night, it’s hard for him to sleep, mind running a thousand miles per hour.

 

•••

 

Doyoung can feel his throat go dry as he stands in front of the crown prince. In fact, he is sure this is some kind of sick joke being played on him. It must be, because he will never admit he was so far off with his judgement on someone, not even over his dead body.

He is over at the heir residence – which is just an attachment to the palace and the imperial residence, – standing in the middle of a spacious office, completely dumbfounded. The boys from the garden are sitting right in front of him, and Doyoung feels like he’s going to get sick.

The tallest one – taller than him, well built, black hair slightly falling on his eyes – is, in fact, the crown prince, and Doyoung finds himself frowning at his lack of usage of the royal attire. The other boy – the honey blonde one – turns out to be his fiancé, and it takes all his willpower to dart his eyes away from the way his slim legs are thrown over the lap of the crown prince.

“Hi,” the taller one says, a smile on his lips. Doyoung feels his back tense. “Doyoung, right? I’m Youngho, crown prince of the Seo royal family.” Doyoung bows deeply at him, trying not to stare too much. “This is Taeyong, my fiancé.”

“Hi,” the other boy says, a small smile on his lips. Doyoung bows again, and proceeds to straighten out his back again, posture as proper as he can be.

“You can call me Johnny, though, I’m more used to it.” Youngho – Johnny says, voice soft and casual and Doyoung closes his hands into tight fists.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, your majesty.” Doyoung says firmly, looking straight into the wall just past Johnny’s head. “It’s against code and protocol.”

Johnny hums at that. “you’re gonna be safeguarding us at all times, all day, every single day, no matter where we are. It’s your duty to keep us safe, and if anything ever happens to us you’re going to be fired and most likely sentenced to death.” Doyoung’s blood runs cold and he feels dizzy. “Do you understand that?”

“Yes, I understand, your majesty.”

“We have asked the workers to add an extra bed to our room since we’ll need you with us at all times and you deserve some rest too. It might not be too convenient for you but it’s your duty to watch us over at all times, so I hope you understand that.” Taeyong speaks up this time instead, tracing Johnny’s thigh with his index absentmindedly.

He doesn’t understand. “Absolutely, your majesty.”

“Perfect,” Johnny says, sounding a bit too delighted. “Your new job starts now.”

 

•••

 

It’s harder than Doyoung expected. Not because they need a whole lot of protecting – they could seriously go a whole day without anyone having their backs and it would be completely fine, – it’s mostly because he finds it entirely uncomfortable to as much breathe the wrong way.

The prince and his fiancé have a habit of acting like small children, running around the palace, giggling under their breath as they play hide and seek. Doyoung would find it adorable didn’t he have the job he currently does, and all it does to him is leave him winded and with sore muscles as he tries to keep up with them.

On his first night as their bodyguard it’s a struggle up until the moment he finally goes to sleep. He thought it wouldn’t be a problem to sleep in the crown prince’s room, but soon enough he finds out they have little to no limits when it comes to anything. Doyoung keeps his back turned to them as they change and get into bed, the noises of wet kisses and whispered _I love yous_ too loud to his ears. He waits another hour to make sure they have fallen asleep before climbing into his new bed on the far corner of the room.

Doyoung dreams of the palace and the princes, running around like they did and it feels all too familiar. They run into the library and Doyoung is a little slow to catch up, lungs burning from exertion. When he walks in, it’s like his soul is being punched out of his body, and even in the dream he can feel his face burn.

Johnny has Taeyong sprawled over the desk by the window, Taeyong holding onto the edge by his head for dear life as the other pounds into him. From where Doyoung is standing, he can see where Johnny’s dick disappears into Taeyong’s body, their moans echoing through the room and Doyoung quickly steps outside, slamming the door shut.

He wakes up right after, breaking down in a cold sweat, cheeks and chest flushed deep red as he tries to will away the semi in his pants. He checks the time and it’s barely five, and he decides it’s best if he stays up instead of trying to go back to sleep.

 

•••

 

His dream burns behind his eyelids every time he closes his eyes for days to come and he hates himself for it. He shouldn’t be like this, especially not with members of the royal family, but it’s starting to feel like the princes are trying to indulge him on his guilt.

It’s the way Taeyong leans in to whisper something in Johnny’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe to get a reaction out of him when he knows Doyoung is looking. Is the way Johnny wraps his very big hand around Taeyong’s thigh when they’re chatting in the garden, or the way Johnny lingers his touch on the other’s cheek when he dusts something away from his face. It’s definitely the way they take too long making out before bed, sighs and soft mewls getting louder each time.

And Doyoung hates himself for getting turned on every single time.

Everything goes to shit one fine Wednesday afternoon when they are back to their rooms. Doyoung stays guarding the door from the outside, feeling like he’s finally getting a breath of fresh air after going through so much stress. The feeling is absolutely short lived, for just minutes later he can hear rather loud moans coming from inside the bedroom.

Perfect. All this, just perfect. Because a hard-on at three in the afternoon accompanied by the very loud and clear sound of Taeyong’s moaning and Johnny’s low grunting is just what Doyoung needs. He tries to keep a straight face, tries even harder when Taeyong’s voice goes up a notch and fails miserably when Taeyong moans out his name.

Doyoung’s heart drops to his feet and it feels too stuffy inside his shirt, mortified when the noises come to a halt and is followed by Johnny calling out his name. He can’t move, feet glued to his spot right outside the bedroom door and he can’t even bring himself to call back, the elephant lodged in his throat making it impossible to speak.

“ _Doyoung._ ” Johnny calls out again, firm this time, and all Doyoung can do is pray for his life and take a deep breath.

“Yes, your majesty.” He manages to say, voice broken and completely out of breath.

“Come in.” his voice is a clear command and Doyoung can feel it in his core. He takes another deep breath and reaches for the doorknob, fingers shaking as he pushes it down.

When he walks into the room, it feels like his soul has been sucked out of his body, and he honestly prays to every god to have ever existed that the bulge in his pants will just go away. He fixes his gaze on the wall opposite to the bedroom door, because Taeyong is sitting on Johnny’s face, nails digging into his thighs, Johnny’s face mere inches away from his ass and Doyoung feels all too inappropriate to be standing where he is right now.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be here, your majesties.” Doyoung musters up enough courage to say, fingers shaking in a tight fist as he tries to cover up his crotch.

“But what if an intruder comes in from the window and attacks us?” Doyoung doesn’t need to see Taeyong’s face to know how smug he looks. Doyoung hopes the ground will open up and swallow him whole.

“I don’t think that’s very likely to happen, your majesty.” He tries to stay firm, voice wavering and betraying him with each word.

“Are you going to be able to live with the guilt of having the royal family murdered, Doyoung?” Johnny says between Taeyong’s cheeks and it sounds final.

Doyoung sighs, clearly in distress, and when he doesn’t say anything or make a move to leave simply because he can’t, he sees from his peripheral when Johnny gets on moving again. No matter how hard he tries to blur his vision out as he stares hard into the wall it’s proven to be pointless, because Taeyong’s moans are loud and clear as day and the noises Johnny makes as he fucks Taeyong with his tongue go straight to his already hard dick.

He tries to will it away, tries to think of every single worst case scenario he can come up with that could possibly turn him off. The minutes seem to drag into years and Doyoung comes in his pants when Taeyong moans his name again, low and dragged out this time as his body collapses on top of Johnny. Doyoung can see the blur of Johnny’s body nudging Taeyong aside and stroking himself until he comes across Taeyong’s face, moan so long it makes Doyoung’s head spin.

If anything, Doyoung is glad the show is over. The two don’t make a move to get off bed and Doyoung is too afraid to even blink and bring everything back to focus. It’s too risky, and he would probably rather die than look at their faces right now.

“Doyoung,” Johnny calls him again, and all he can do is hum to let him know he is listening. “Can you run the water for us?”

“Of course, your majesty.” Doyoung is quick to make his way into the bathroom, heaving a sigh when he can finally let his muscles relax.

It feels like he’s living a fever dream, too hot and bothered for it to be even real. He pays his pants no mind, runs the faucet on the spacious bathtub with warm water and waits for it to fill up halfway. He sighs to himself, thighs shaking as he tries to hold himself up. This is definitely a fever dream.

When he walks outside and returns to his spot by the door, Johnny is cleaning Taeyong’s face with his fingers and shoving same fingers past the boy’s lips, Taeyong looking all too blissed out. He absolutely regrets looking even if just by accident, clearing up his throat before speaking up.

“The bathtub has been filled,” he informs, returning his gaze to the wall and blurring everything out again.

“Mm,” Taeyong hums around Johnny’s fingers, pulling them out before he speaks again. “You can join us if you want.”

“Don’t think that’s appropriate, your majesty.” Doyoung says firmly despite the quick pace of his heart in his ribcage.

“Leave him alone, Tae,” Johnny says with a laugh and Doyoung breathes out in brief relief for the crown prince’s moment of clarity. He regrets it the moment Johnny opens his mouth again. “Take one after us, then. Your soiled pants must feel extremely uncomfortable right now.”

Doyoung wishes a lightning bolt would strike him in the head that very second.

 

•••

 

Doyoung learns soon enough that if there is any possibility things will get worse, they will.

Taeyong has picked up the horrible habit of cornering him every chance he gets, and Johnny only seems to lure him in further than he ever intended to. Doyoung is sure they are a duo sent from hell with the only purpose of making his life harder than it is supposed to be. And he would find it very entertaining and would properly get off to it wasn’t for the fact he has no privacy to himself whatsoever.

Some nights he will dream of Taeyong bent over a desk, the couch, over the garden table or the palace’s kitchen counters. Most times he’s just watching as Johnny pounds into him, making him squeak and cry out every time his hips hit his ass. Other times he is the one in that position instead, Taeyong feeling impossibly tight and hot around his dick.

And then other nights he is the one being bent over, Johnny’s cock deep in his ass and Taeyong full past his lips. It’s a well established rhythm that fucks him senseless, his every nerve buzzing from the feeling of being so full. It’s when he dreams of fucking Johnny nice and sweet into the mattress that he wakes up in the middle of the night breaking down in a cold sweat, realizing how completely doomed he is.

The room is pitch black around him, darkness letting guilt sink down to his stomach and make a home there. It takes a minute for him to wear out his drowsiness, and another one for him to realize the noises he’s hearing isn’t his own heavy breathing. He stays still, not daring to even blink, heart beating loudly in his ears and yet not loud enough to drown out the sighs and soft moans coming from the general direction of the master bed.

Judging by how deep it sounds Doyoung can only assume it’s Johnny, and he curses every force of nature for waking him up at such a bad timing. He can feel his hands start sweating, toes curling into themselves as he tries hard to stay still, failing when Johnny’s moan goes up a notch and he involuntarily shifts in bed, trying to will away the growing problem in his pajamas.

Then everything comes crashing down on him, how the noises suddenly come to a halt and all he can hear is some rustling, and it honestly feels like his heart will climb up his throat any minute now. There is a deep sigh, more rustling, and Doyoung’s soul leaving his body.

“Doyoung?” it’s definitely Johnny, voice hammered down to his memory he would recognize it anywhere. _Fuck_. He hums in response, not trusting his own voice and even that comes out as a half moan. “Have you been awake for long?”

Doyoung doesn’t answer, sweat running down his forehead as he moves around his bed. There is noise coming from the master bed as well, and Doyoung swallows around the knot in his throat as he waits.

“Come here,” Taeyong says, voice clearly strained, and Doyoung has to hold himself back from whimpering. He usually isn’t this weak but the circumstances leave him a ball of stress. Taeyong sighs in frustration, moving around again. “I said come here.”

His body feels heavy when he gets off bed and makes his way towards the voice, completely sure this is going to be the end of him. He stops when his knees hit the mattress, hands balling into fists at his sides as he waits. He can’t see anything, and there is someone moving around, and his heart feels like it’s trying to get out of his body and then there is a pair of slim fingers reaching up to him, cupping his cheeks and soft lips against his own.

It’s alarming and maybe he should pull back, but the hands hold him still and his body refuses to move despite his brain telling him to. The kiss is chaste and soft and no more than just a press of lips, time standing still as his heart starts to slow down. When the boy pulls back, Doyoung can’t help but gasp.

“Does that feel good?” Taeyong asks, breath ghosting over his lips and Doyoung feels his heart throb.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, reaching up instead this time, pulling Taeyong closer and smashing their lips back together. He immediately parts his own this time, licks Taeyong’s lower lip and the other concedes in a second. Taeyong’s tongue feels hot against his own, soft mewls going up his throat as Doyoung licks every curve and bump of his mouth.

Then there is a larger hand on his lower back, pushing him forward until he climbs into bed, and Johnny’s looming figure emanates warm energy to the side of his body. Johnny’s hand doesn’t leave his back as he pulls Doyoung closer, leans into them and Doyoung can feel his last brain cell fleet the scene the moment Johnny’s tongue gets between their own.

It’s messy and all over the place, wet as they try to keep it up. Doyoung is sure this is just him being delirious, the way Taeyong presses his body flush against him and Doyoung can feel his boner against his crotch, the way Johnny is equally as hard and his cock presses into his thigh. He is sure he has lost his mind when he feels the hand on his back go down to his ass, slipping past the waistband of his pajamas and groping his ass, nails digging into his flesh.

He’d be embarrassed by the moan that goes up his throat and rolls off his tongue wasn’t for Taeyong grinding up on him, clearly getting desperate by the second. Johnny breaks off the kiss, hand not leaving his pants and Doyoung heaves a breath out, panting into Taeyong’s mouth.

“You know,” Johnny starts off, sounding a little out of breath. “I didn’t know what to think of on your first night here when you moaned Yongie’s name out in your sleep, but it was really hot.” Doyoung can feel his face burn in embarrassment, waiting for the ground to open up and take him out. “We waited to see when you were going to crack, but you’re tougher than we thought.”

“But today it got too much,” Taeyong breathes into him, nuzzling the vein along his neck, giving little love bites that has Doyoung wanting him to suck a black hickey on his neck. “I don’t think you have any idea how fucking hot you are, and hearing Johnny’s name rolling off your tongue so easily nearly made me come in my pants.”

Johnny hauls him around, turns Doyoung’s back to his chest and presses him flush against his skin, free hand going up his shirt to play with his nipple as the other slips between his crack and plays with his entrance. Doyoung moans loudly this time, pushing back against Johnny’s fingers, feeling like he is going to pass out the moment Taeyong’s hand starts palming him through the fabric.

“I don’t want to make assumptions here,” Johnny breathes against the shell of his ear, licking the spot right after and Doyoung can’t help but keen at it. “So if you don’t want any of this, just tell us to stop.”

“ _No_ ,” comes the answer a heartbeat after, Doyoung’s cheeks burning from the embarrassment he couldn’t care less about. “It – it’s fine.”

Doyoung should have seen it coming, the fingertip pushing through his rim up to the first knuckle, his limbs going numb from excitement. It’s been way too long and it feels too good, the sting making his heart thrum in his ears, Taeyong’s fingers sneaking into his pajamas to give him a few quick strokes.

“Tell us how do you want this,” Taeyong moans, sucking a hickey on his clavicle and Doyoung’s body falls forward.

“I–” Doyoung stutters, any sense of formality going straight out of the window, body trembling when Johnny twists his finger just a little. “Need your pretty lips around my cock so bad, muffling your moans as Youngho fucks you open.”

Johnny moans loudly against his ear at the sound of his given name, pulling the tip of his finger out and twisting him around only to shove his tongue down his throat. Johnny is an amazing kisser, and his large hands gripping Doyoung by the hips has the younger wishing it is going to leave bruises on his skin.

Taeyong urges them on, breaking their kiss apart only to squeeze his body between the two of them, kissing Johnny so desperately it would be easy to think he would start crying any second. Johnny pushes him off until he falls back on the bed, the mattress bouncing under his knees. Johnny pushes past Doyoung and, with a soft click, turns the bedside lamp on. The light is blinding for a second, taking him a few moments to adjust and when he does, he is sure he can feel his soul leaving his body.

Both Taeyong and Johnny are undressing themselves of their underwear, eyes glued on him and suddenly he feels way overdressed. So he quickly works on his pajamas too, the cotton pants and thin shirt being discarded somewhere near the bed. Taeyong reaches for him and pushes his boxers down to his mid-thighs, tugging on the fabric as a sign for Doyoung to take it off as well.

He does, watching as Johnny looms over Taeyong and pushes two lubed fingers up his ass with far too much ease, Doyoung’s head spinning at the thought of just what they were up to before he woke up. He holds his dick tight by the base, abs twitching as he watches Johnny’s fingers disappear past Taeyong’s rim.

From where he is, he can see just how much of a mess Johnny turns Taeyong into, the boy trashing and moaning under his touch, incoherent words a mantra on his lips. A third finger brings Taeyong’s moaning up a notch and Doyoung can feel his mouth water, eyes fluttering shut as he lazily strokes his dick. He is one hundred percent sure he is delirious right now.

He tries to keep it cool, tries to keep his strokes to a lazy pace only to be thrown off his tracks when Taeyong moans his name out, Johnny’s lips on his neck working over a fading hickey. Then Johnny is pulling his fingers out, wiping them clean on the sheets and Taeyong’s whine goes straight to his dick.

Johnny makes Taeyong get on all fours, holds him close, his dick between his ass cheeks and Taeyong tries to urge him on, pushing back against him. Johnny takes his time, kisses up Taeyong’s back, fingers playing with his nipples and Doyoung can see Taeyong’s knuckles go white as he grasps the sheets in tight fists. Johnny looks up at him through his lashes, gaze bold and demanding and Doyoung takes it as his cue to get on moving.

He can feel his limbs shaking as he crawls closer to Taeyong, cradling his face between his hand and bending down to kiss him. Taeyong is desperate when he kisses back, more tongue than lips, leaving wet patches of spit all over Doyoung’s chin. When Doyoung breaks away, he sees Johnny pressing the tip of his cock against Taeyong’s ass and it takes him all the willpower he can muster not to fall forward. Taeyong gasps loudly when Johnny pushes in, and it’s then Doyoung rubs the tip of his own dick against Taeyong’s shiny lips and the boy immediately opens up for him.

He pushes inside his mouth as slowly as Johnny buries his dick inside Taeyong’s ass. It’s painfully slow and it leaves him gasping with how wet and tight Taeyong feels around him, the boy’s tongue flat on the underside of his dick, Taeyong’s humming sending shockwaves thought his body. Johnny only stops when he is balls deep into him, and when the tip of his cock hits the back of Taeyong’s throat and the boy goes lax and keeps taking him in Doyoung can’t stop the loud moan that falls off his mouth.

Taeyong is drooling all over him, whining when Johnny drags out and pushes back in and it sends Doyoung’s deeper into his throat. Doyoung grabs him by the hair, completely blissed out as he pulls his hips back and watches his dick slowly come out of Taeyong’s mouth only to disappear back in, Taeyong’s nose brushing against the perfectly trimmed hair above his dick. Johnny groans from behind Taeyong, and when Doyoung looks up at him he can see Johnny’s eyes locked on his dick past Taeyong’s lips.

Doyoung leans forward and, with his free hand, reaches for Johnny’s neck to pull him in, hips working on lazily fucking Taeyong’s mouth. Johnny’s kiss is just as lazy, tongue mapping his mouth as if trying to imprint it in his memory. Doyoung doesn’t complain, heart fluttering when Johnny moans long and low into his mouth. When thy break, Johnny picks up the pace of his thrusts, sending Taeyong’s body jolting forward every time his hips hit Taeyong’s ass and it only eggs him on fucking faster into Taeyong as well.

It’s sloppy and mismatched and the tears brimming Taeyong’s eyes has him know it’s too much for him, yet never making a move to stop him from fucking his throat. Taeyong is completely pliant under them, eyes fluttering shut as his moans get louder but still muffled by Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung can feel his stomach recoil with the familiar build up of an orgasm, gasping every time Taeyong’s throat thrum around his dick.

He releases the boy’s hair and reaches for his jaw, caressing his cheeks with soft fingers and it seems to encourage Taeyong to take him even deeper. Doyoung curses under his breath when Johnny thrusts particularly hard into him and it makes Taeyong scream around him, his hips snapping and making him gag. Doyoung pulls out, startled, thighs quivering at the string of saliva connecting his dick to Taeyong’s parted lips.

“Fuck, my bad,” he hushes out, panting and stroking his dick faster as Taeyong tries to catch his breath.

“Come on his face,” Johnny moans out, and when Doyoung looks down at Taeyong the boy is eagerly nodding his head, licking his swollen lips, chin completely covered in spit. He looks like a mess, and for a moment Doyoung thinks how would it be if people could see the members of the royal family like that.

He groans, stroking his dick faster in time with Johnny’s thrusts. He presses the tip against Taeyong’s cheek, panting hard as he feels himself get closer to the edge. Then Johnny moans his name out, low and dragged and his entire body shakes when he comes, thick white streaks spurting over Taeyong’s face, Taeyong’s eyes shut tightly as cum hits his eyelids. It gets over his chin and his lips and paints the left side of his face entirely, and Doyoung loses his mind when Taeyong parts his lips again and takes his cock back in.

Doyoung whines from overstimulation, holding his weight up with both hands on Taeyong’s back, and his dick twitches inside Taeyong’s mouth when Johnny pulls out the moment he starts coming. Johnny strokes his dick fast, cum staining Taeyong’s ass and the back of his thighs and his lower back, pushing it back inside and riding his orgasm out to the fullest. It takes him by surprise when Johnny runs two fingers over the cum on Taeyong’s skin and presses the digits against Doyoung’s lips, his mouth parting instinctively and rolling his tongue over it. It’s bitter and his face contorts in disgust, and Johnny is quick to pull his fingers out.

Taeyong pulls his head back and lets his dick fall off his mouth as soon as Johnny pulls out of him, panting heavily as his body collapses down on the mattress. It is only then Doyoung sees the pool of cum on the sheets, sticking to Taeyong’s thighs, the boy not really seeming to care. Johnny lies down next to him and brings Doyoung down with him, position awkward until Doyoung readjusts himself.

Taeyong is sandwiched between them, back pressed against Johnny’s chest and hands trying to pull Doyoung closer. Which he complies to, heart still beating fast from adrenaline in his chest and he feels like he could pass out any moment. Taeyong’s breathing is steady against his chest, and when Doyoung looks up, Johnny is smiling fondly at him.

“He’s been wanting this for too long,” Johnny says, nuzzling Taeyong’s hair and Taeyong hums in agreement. Doyoung can feel a blush creep up his chest and cheeks but makes no move to try and hide it.

“This is a fever dream, right?” is the first thing he says, voice thick with sleep and Johnny chuckles at him.

“Why? Your majesty isn’t allowed to want your dick?” his voice is teasing and it makes Doyoung’s insides tingle. “You think I’d be able to live knowing you wanted us just as bad as we wanted you?”

Doyoung laughs tiredly, eyes fluttering shut as he reaches up to thread his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. Nothing feels real, sleep fogging his thoughts, his senses too slow to react.

“Next time,” Johnny adds, leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his eyelid. “Next time I want to fuck you nice and slow into the mattress until you’re begging for release.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make it longer but i'd lose my mind if i did so there's that. come yell at me on twitter or cc about every other wip i keep dropping to impulsively write something   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
